blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogan
Rogan is a security guard for hotel Libra Sincera. Orphaned as a child, he prefers to spend his time alone. Through the many trials and tribulations he faced as a vampire orphan, his perception abilities were honed. Although mostly a cool and collected character, when pushed into social situations unnecessarily, he can become arrogant and sharp tongued. He works with Daniel. Background Rogan was particularly close with his family as a child, until one day the supremacist vampire organisation raided his village, destroying everyone and everything in their path. Somehow Rogan survived, however, developed a self hatred complex from not being able to save or protect the people he loved, even blaming himself for their deaths. Despite being flooded with guilt, he was later fostered by two vampires. Unfortunately, his foster parents were also battling emotions of self hatred and guilt, breeding a suicidal thoughts amongst the new found family. Having had enough, Rogan waited for dawn, so that he would return to ashes in the sun. After a series of strange events, he began working and living at Hotel Libra Sincera Plot This section is missing infomation. You can help this wikia by expanding it. Mina meets Rogan in Idora Forest, whilst on the job looking for infomation on the mysterious deaths of a small group of villagers from her village. He reveals his vampire identity to her, to which she runs away with Bear. After running away for some time, she encounters a man, pretending to be hurt in the bushes. At that moment he kicks away bear and tries to drain Mina's blood only for a mysterious hooded man to appear and save her. With a gentle tap, he sends Mina on her way. A little deeper into the forest, she encounters Rogan again, moments later, being reunited with Bear when Daniel makes his first appearance. Daniel reveals the hotels location and Rogans name, as well as introduces himself. Mina pretends to be a werewolf to avoid any further conflict. Although she doesn't explain her situation well, Daniel informs her that he will try and get her a job at the hotel so she can stay there. Rogan remains in a grump over the whole situation. At the hotel, Mina is taken to the managers office to meet Raymond who enquires about her abilities. Having none other than her ability to work as a hunter for a living, he hires her, under the condition she works under Rogan's supervision. Rogan refuses only to be rebuked by Raymond as he does not have the authority. When Rogan leaves the office, Mina scrambles after him to keep up. He walks fast wanting to avoid her altogether. When they arrive at the room, Rogan explains how the hotel runs, and then tests Mina with her ability to survive under threat. He pretends to go for her throat and drink her blood, although ultimately drops the notion and rebukes her for trying to work at the hotel. With a smirk he leaves her room, and shortly after, Mina falls asleep. Character Rogan is extremely arrogant and has a perverse side which appears every so often. As a lover he is possessive, but also extremely protective of what he deems his. Furthermore, it is revealed inhis route that he has a cynical and dark sense of humour, which also appears in other events such as Sweetest Coma. Gallery link here Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Rank C